Finding Home
by arabella9876
Summary: What I think will happen when Jake and Amy see each other after month apart. Set in Season 4. No spoilers. All made up.


The sound of the elevator dinging made Amy look up from her paperwork. It was the moment she had waited for. Nine long and heartbreaking months had led up to this moment. Jake was finally home. So was Captain Holt. But given the fact that having her boyfriend, the love of her life, leave her for months on end with zero contact had made her slightly crazy, her excitement at seeing her captain was shadowed by her excitement of seeing Jake.

When she had received the call from him two days ago, she had literally fallen off her chair. The sound of his voice, the news that followed had surprised her to no end. Well, to some end. She had fallen off her chair onto her rear end and had a giant bruise to prove it. But it was so worth it. She would tell you that any day of the week!

So here she was, looking at the doors of the elevator opening revealing her boyfriend (and possibly the worst hairdo she has ever seen). And every thought she had, every scene she had imagined (and trust me she had imagined them all. Running into his arms and kissing him stupid, whispering sweet nothings whilst holding him close, him spinning her around and yelling silly greetings to the precinct) went out the window because she couldn't move. She was literally frozen still. Seeing him, really here, right in front of her, alive and well was too much.

She watched as Boyle ran up to Jake and hugged him (with tears rolling down his face), the Serge. giving Captain Holt a handshake. She watched as Diaz tried to hide a smile as she patted Jake on the shoulder in the most PDA she had shown to her friends. And yet, Amy could not move. She just watched it all take place, unable to move a single muscle.

The Captain had begun speaking, announcing their return as a great triumph. Amy could make out his sentiment of missing his friends and colleagues, the weather, and the normal people of New York City. But the words were jumbled in her head because as soon as he had started speaking Jake had looked at Amy, and she was going to burst. The look in his eyes was making her stomach, heart and head feel things she thought she would never experience again. But just like her, he was frozen to the spot.

They stared at each other for the entirety of the Captains speech, and it wasn't until the precinct started humming with its normal chatter did Amy and Jake start moving towards each other. They met in the middle, never once taking their eyes off each other. And then, without a word, Jake took her hand and guided her into the evidence lock up.

Once there they looked at each other, staring again into each other's eyes. But neither of them spoke. Finally, after God knows how long Jake spoke.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Silence. Seriously? They hadn't seen or heard from each other in nine months and all they could say was hey!

Jake rubbed the back of his next. Amy could tell he was trying to pick his words carefully. God she hated this. Taking a deep breath she caved. She ran forward, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing her life depended on it. If she was honest, having him back in her arms and smelling his scent again made her feel more alive than she had is ages.

Jake responded immediately, wrapping his arms around her waist and picking her up off the ground. They moaned, they hummed; they basically didn't breath for 2 minutes whilst they reacquainted themselves with each other. When they final did break for air it was Amy who spoke.

"Your hair is awful!"

"It's better than yours." She raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "No it's not. I don't even know why I said that." He kissed her again, running his fingers through her soft, long locks.

He broke apart and looked her straight in the eye. "God, you're beautiful. You have no idea how much I have missed you." He ran his fingers through the rest of her hair, stopping at her collarbone to rub his thumbs along it.

"So much?" She smiled, remembering their conversation from when she had come home from being undercover.

He smiled at that comment. "More than so much." He kissed her softly again. "So much more that so much."

This time is was Amy who broke the kiss. She ignored Jake's pout and instead took his had. "Come on, let's go."

"Where to?" He asked. Seriously, he could stay in the evidence lock up for ever as long as Amy was with him.

"We are going home." He smiled at her response. He went to reply, but she got in before him. "And you are going to show me just how much you missed me."

Jake smiled even wider now. God he had missed her. God he loved her. He was never leaving her again. With their hand joined he followed her out of the lock up and towards home. But if was being honest with himself, looking at her, kissing her, touching her, he didn't need to go anywhere. He was already home.


End file.
